This project is designed to further develop glutamine metabolizing enzymes as cancer chemotherapeutic agents. The goals for this year are to study Acinetobacter glutaminase-asparaginase in rational combinations with other agents, to study its mechanisms of antitumor activity and toxicity, and to study higher doses of enzyme alone in a daily times 5 schedule.